Catty 101
by planet p
Summary: What do Sha Hui's friends - Xiao Juan, Xiao Ze, and Xiao Mi - really think of Xiao Tao? Warning for girls being mean!


**Catty 101** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Peach Girl_ or any of its characters.

* * *

**Xiao Juan**

I don't know what's wrong with Sha Hui lately, hanging out with that new girl, Xiao Tao, all the time. It's not like they can ever really be friends! For a start, they have really different tastes, and even more important than that, Xiao Tao makes her look just like her, just by hanging around with her. Everybody says she looks like a street-walker, and she's even been mistaken for one in the shops and on the street. I can't believe Sha Hui can live with that, to, at any moment, risk public humiliation like that by hanging around that girl. She's not even that cute; I mean, in reality, she's pretty plain, apart from her hair and that tan.

She gets on my nerves, too. One minute, she's acting all shy, like she doesn't know anything about the world, real demure, and the next she's going off, or going on and on about this or that and how everything _should_ be, like she's the world's biggest authority. What a two-faced bitch! I mean, it's no wonder people call her names and dislike her. They're doing her a universal service, in my opinion, by letting her know now that that sort of attitude is unacceptable. It's only going to get harder and harder for her as she gets older, if she keeps that attitude up. She should be glad there are still people in the world willing to share their honest opinions. But she just turns her nose up at us all.

I can't believe Sha Hui can ever hang out with her! Rather than us! It's just unbelievable. We've always stuck by Sha Hui. It's not fair.

As her friend, I'd like to think I'm not just shallow - like the girls in all the soap operas these days, when they're jilted by their best friend or whatever - but, if I think about it, maybe Sha Hui's only pretending to be Xiao Tao's friend. You know, to make her feel like a real loser when she finally figures onto the fact that it was just a pretence all along; or maybe Sha Hui will string her along for as long as she can. That sure makes me want to laugh. What a gullible loser! I can't believe she can be so gullible one moment, and so bitchy the next. It's impossible, right?

Xiao Tao, you better watch out, 'cause we're onto you, and we're not letting go 'til you learn your lesson: not to steal other people's glory, and their lime light! Or their boys! Or try to make yourself look so great and wonderful, and ruin everyone else's lives in the process. I hope you're a quick learner, 'cause this is really gonna hurt otherwise.

Then again, maybe I'd enjoy it better that way.

If she keeps up her behaviour, then the only way she's going to get a guy is exactly the way she gets so pissed about everyone thinking she scores in the first place - by acting like a slut. Only the guys who can't get anything better, or get _any_thing without putting down the bucks, are going to go for her! Wouldn't that just be the perfect scenario? I can't think of a more perfect one, myself.

* * *

**Xiao Ze**

It's so funny to see Sha Hui cosying up to the transfer! She must be a fool to believe Sha Hui could ever be her friend, or even _want_ to be after she stole the title of Prom Queen from her. I hope Sha Hui gets her good and she really falls on her face hard. That'd show her who's boss! And who not to mess with.

* * *

**Xiao Mi**

In high school, you really have to fit in or your life can become a living Hell. And in university, it's even more imperative. Your whole future depends on fitting in, and playing by the rules. Xiao Tao is such a stuck-up, know-it-all hag! Thinking she can come along and not only fly in the face of the rules - but re-invent the whole game! I don't _think_ so, girlfriend! Who the Hell are you, anyway? You're gonna get burnt, and we're all just gonna stand around and laugh in your face! You have no respect, so why should we should you any? Jeez, get over yourself! We've all had to work hard and fit in every step of the way just to get where we are today, and now you're making us all looks like fools and dullards who've wasted their entire lives for nothing, for some slag in a short skirt to come along and laugh at us whislt she merrily stomps on all of us on her way to the top. I don't think so! I don't think so, at all.

I relish seeing you fall and laughing in your face, Xiao Tao, because _you_ deserve it.


End file.
